


Home is just a room full of my safest sounds

by purplesmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And everyone else - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Kinda, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Powerful Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, So is Kakashi, Time Travel, Unexpected friendships, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Who made Hiruzen the hokage again, and a ball of sunshine, but not sad, for good use of course, itachi and shisui and confused, kurama comes around, mostly - Freeform, really he's all about cunning and manipulation, sasuke's inner slytherin makes an appearance, they all deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: Sasuke knew he would die, he was ready for it, he didn't even feel sad, the only thing he'd miss was the blonde sunshine on his team.Madara was dead, the war had been won, and Sasuke was ready to move on, waking up one in the past and landing himself in the house of his (not yet) genin teammate was not the plan.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 57
Kudos: 310





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is a random idea I had and I wanted to put it down, I have a few more ideas related to the fandom and I'm goning write at least one chapter to start them off before I forget them. Follow my ig @/_itachisupremacy if you like edits and stuff (ig?)  
> I mainly wrote this because I don't particularly like Sasuke as a person in the show and I want to explore the possibilities of what he could have if he didn't go insane with revenge. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and stay safe everyone!! :)

Sasuke was supposed to die. They had defeated Madara, they defeated Kaguya and Zetsu, and he fought with Naruto, somewhere inside him he believes that fighting Naruto was never about defeating him. It was never about severing the last bond of his life. Somewhere he wanted to be defeated, didn't want to continue living a life knowing he was the reason his brother was dead. The reason why team 7 fell apart. This was only confirmed when he saw Itachi talking to Naruto in the blondes memories.

He thought he had forgotten the way his brother smiled, but saw him smiling at Naruto and Killer B and telling him that he'd leave Sasuke to him. He believes this is where all the urge to fight left him. So he let himself fall right beside his best friend, his only friend. Both of them were worn out but Sasuke only felt a strange sense of peace. Now he could die and join his parents, his clan, his brother, again. Well, he didn't really know if he deserved to go to the same place as them, but he refused to think of it.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep

_____

Sasuke opened his eyes again, he still felt the pain from his fight, though his left arm was normal again. Where was he? The air didn't feel like war, it smelled like the Konoha he once knew, it was making him a little nostalgic.  
  
He could see a white ceiling above him, it wasn't in the best of shape but looked to be a decent apartment. As far as he could tell he was lying on a futon. It wasn't familiar but it wasn't uncomfortable either. He was about to get up when he heard someone unlocking the door.

"I'm home!" A very familiar but young voice said and Sasuke almost panicked because he knew this chakra better than his own. It was not as dense or large but it was the same unmistakable bright and warm chakra. Naruto.

_What in the name of the sage?_

He saw a child come inside the room he was in, and his heart clenched painfully because this was Naruto, it was no mistake. He wasn't under any genjutsu. "Oh! Old man you're finally awake! I'm Uzumaki Naruto an' I was hunting some fish for dinner an' I saw you laying in the forest an' you looked hurt to I bought you to my home _on my own_ because I'm gon be the Hokage and I can't let leave someone hurt-" the blonde ball of energy stopped his rambling when looked at Sasuke.

He realised he was crying, the tears won't stop, because of course it was Naruto who found him and he just had to bring him to his home despite the fact that he was a stranger. He could sense there were no Anbu outside his window or house so he assumed his arrival was not well known yet.

"Is it really hurtin' that bad? I wanted to get some bandages for you so I went to the shop but the lady wouldn't give me any..." His friend, who was now a child, actually looked guilty for not being able to get him bandages. He was biting his lip nervously and didn't look at him.

Sasuke knew the extent of the village's hatred towards Naruto for quite some time now, but that didn't mean it had to stop him for being furious.

"Anyway! I'll make you some instant ramen and then you'll be fine because it no matter what happens it always makes me fine" the blonde said and walked towards the kitchen, before turning back and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and it was such a familiar gesture that Sasuke would probably start cry again if he wasn't so drained right now. "Unless you don't wanna eat?"

"I'll have some, but that can wait, how old are you? And I'm not an old man, I'm seventeen" He said, he guessed Naruto was around six to eight years old, he would probably get an idea of what time they were in. He hoped it was before the massacre.

"Jiji told me not to tell anything to strangers!" The boy said with his arms crossed.

"Well, you shouldn't bring those strangers to your house either Naruto"

"..... You looked like you were in pain... And I'm seven years old 'ttebayo!" He huffed.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little, he didn't know how the village could hate such an innocent and bright boy. There was still a year left before the massacre, but by this time the idea of a coupe was already being discussed, he knew he couldn't stop it even if he told the Hokage about everything. And he certainly wasn't going to. He didn't trust him at the least, and he'd rather die than face the elder council. Even if they were eliminated, the coup would still happen, and people would still die. And Obito would make sure it happened.

Even if he couldn't save his clan, he's going to save Itachi and Shisui. Neither of them deserved to die, not like they did in his time. But for all this to be done he still needed to confirm that the things were same here as in his timeline. He was a little terrified at the fact that he had so easily accepted he was in the past. It would probably hit him later.

"So you're in the academy?" He asked leaning back against the wall, his ribs were still bruised though they didn't feel broken.

"Mhm! I'm gonna have to work hard so that I can be the Hokage one day" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and Sasuke smiled at him. "I'm sure you will be" and he knew it too, Naruto would be an amazing leader. He had let the allied shinobi forces to victory with his sheer determination. The young boy looked surprised for a second probably at the fact that someone was actually saying he could become the Hokage eventually, before he smiled again and nodded.

"I'm gonna go make some ramen now, and then you're gonna be fine 'ttebayo" he said before walking to his cupboards, where he probably stored ramen.

"What's your name? Are you from Konoha? Why is your eye purple? Are you gonna go after eating?" The blonde came back with a cup of ramen and a ton of questions.

Sasuke didn't know if he should tell him his name, this Naruto had already met a Sasuke in class, but he didn't want to conceal his identity either, he _is_ Sasuke, named by his parents after the Sandaime Hokage's father. He didn't want to change his identity. 

"My name is Sasuke, I... am from Konoha, my eye is purple because of a kekkei genkai, and I will leave if I'm troubling you, even though I don't have a home in Konoha anymore, I have enough funds to stay in an inn so you don't have to worry about me" that wasn't technically true, he didn't have any money with him. But finding some small jobs to do would be easy enough.  
  
"No! .... I mean you can stay here cause I live alone and no one's gonna say no, but you don't have to but I'd like it if- um, I mean, hey! There's a boy in my class with the name Sasuke too but he's a bastard and I don't like him at all, he sucks, you're much better" He stammers and his cheeks are a little flushed, no doubt from embarrassment.

"That's nice of you to offer, I have a few things to do in the village, I'll come and meet you again for sure, I'd like to spend the night if that's alright" he says, because his ribs are hurting and his body is very tired, he will think about what is happening in the morning after he's slept properly. Sasuke finishes his ramen as Naruto nods.

"You can sleep on the futon, it's a lil dusty but should be fine since you don't seem to mind"

And Sasuke was used to sleeping on much worse things that the futon was a small blessing. He nodded and lied down again, he didn't think he'd be able to stay awake for much longer now that he knew he was safe for the night.

"Goodnight Naruto" he murmured quietly, before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight 'ttebayo!" He heard someone shuffling into a bed on the other side of the room before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me remembering this exists only after someone commented on this fic.😳  
> i had this chapter in my folders for quite some time and haven't reviewed it yet but i hope you guys like it <3

Sasuke left Naruto's apartment the next morning and henged into a very undistinguishable middle-aged man who was looking for some work with pay on daily basis. Finding a few odd jobs around the village wasn't hard, it made him enough money to find a decent place to sleep at and also gave him a good idea of how the village was faring right now. The damages from the Kyuubi attack had been repaired completely but the pain of losing the ones dear was still fresh in people's mind. 

The civilians did not trust the Uchiha police at all and he had gotten more than enough warnings to stay away from those 'red-eyed freaks.' He wondered if it was weird that he didn't feel as angry as he would've just a few days back. Don't get him wrong, there was no love lost between him and the village, but weren't these people being manipulated with rumours and threats just like him? These weak people who could be erased from existence in less than a minute by any half capable shinobi. 

He wondered what the Third was thinking when he decided to hear the civilian council on matters concerning shinobi affairs. Just a few hours amongst them and he knew how utterly in the dark they were from the politics that they had a say in. Wasn't Konoha a shinobi village? Build to unite the clans first and be a safe haven for civilians second? Loathe as he way to admit it, he'd have to agree with Danzo over how much of an incompetent leader Sarutobi Hiruzen was. At least the second time around. Maybe there were days where he truly was a Hokage that everyone could respect and admire, but he was just a shell of that man now. 

He visited Naruto a few times, mostly to assure himself of the path he was taking. He filled the boys' cupboards with groceries and placed some basic wards on the door and windows. Naruto was still the same sunshine he'd always known, and he was so eager for love and acceptance it made Sasuke ache. He made him promise not to tell anyone about him. The boy readily agreed with a promise of Ichiraku ramen. 

The people on the streets still loved and revered the Fourth, talked about his greatness and fairness even if he was in the seat for barely a year. How they blame the 'demon boy' for causing his death. Sasuke wondered what would they do when they realise that the 'demon boy' was their beloved hero's son that he gave his life for without a second thought. Another thing he had noticed in the days he spent under a henge was that they did not know that Naruto was an actual human child and not the Kyuubi who took the form of the baby. It had always irked him that Konoha's previous jinchuriki were never scorned but his friend was, he had assumed it was because the village saw the actual terror of the beast. 

But these idiots did not know of a Jinchuriki, only a monstrous beast. Another one of Sandaime's brilliant decisions. In some moments he wondered if he could just slit his throat and get this over with. He doesn't really care for the aftermath the village would have to suffer, the political instability, the threat of the other great villages. He wasn't being arrogant when he said he could take them all on, he could, he knows it. Right now he is the most powerful person in the world, with the power of the Sage and his control over the Bijuu he could overwhelm everyone who wanted to try and hurt those he cared about. 

But,

Naruto wouldn't like that. 

Itachi wouldn't like that. 

It would only create more fear and pain and hatred. The same thing his most precious people gave their lives for. Maybe then a fifty or so years later there would be another Itachi, forced to grow up too soon and pushed to the edge of sanity. Another Naruto, hated and scorned for the sins of another. Another Obito, who'd attempt to fix the broken world in his own way. Another Danzo, ready to take advantage of everything and establish his ideals. Another Sasuke, deceived and lied to all his life. 

Maybe all that would still happen despite his best efforts.  _ Maybe.  _ But he knows of people who would've done their best anyway. And so would he. 

And the past few days had given him an idea to start with. The heart of all the problem. The Akatsuki. 

Leaving Naruto a note telling him he'd been gone for a while, he left the village he grew up in once more. 

\----

Obito was a patient man, maybe not in his childhood, but he had been an idiot back then. Trusting his teammates and sensei. The village. The world. The clan. What good did it get him? The only person who acknowledged him was dead, killed by the one she loved wholeheartedly. So the only option left was to remake the world where there is no betrayal, no friends killing each other, no teacher failing to do their duty and protecting their students, no death and no misery. A world with Rin and Kakashi and Minato sensei and his grandmother and his academy friends and comrades. 

He would achieve it, no matter the price. 

_ But would Rin approve? Using everyone else to make my dream a reality? Would she-  _

No. 

There is nothing to think about. Without this plan, he is no one. 

_ But are you anyone right now? Just a mask.  _

**_ No.  _ **

This is the only way. 

So why does his heart ache every moment of the day? 

\----

Konan was at the gates of the village along with Pein as soon as the rain detected an intruder in the village. They take the utmost care of every single person leaving and entering the village. There's a reason why Amegakure is strong enough to survive sandwiched amongst two great shinobi villages now. And this person is not trying to hide the fact that they are a trained shinobi. 

She sees a man, no, a teenager, dressed in a black travelling cloak with an eyepatch hiding his left eye from view. 

"Who are you?" she asks emotionlessly, clad in her Akatsuki robes. 

"I'm here to see Madara." the man replies evenly, his voice giving nothing away. She is surprised at that, but then again she hardly knows the man Nagato is determined to follow. But she'll follow Nagato to the ends of the world. 

"Fine. Wait here, enter the village and I'll end you." 

The man nods and she sends a paper crane asking Madara to come to the gates. 

\----

Seeing Obito again is hard, but not as much as Sasuke had expected it to be. The man is wearing the signature Akatsuki clothes and an orange swirly mask. Just like he remembers. He spreads his senses and when he finds no presence of Zetsu anywhere nearby he relaxes an inch. 

"Who are you?" Obito questions, no trace of 'Tobi' in his persona. 

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he says and uncovers his left eye, trapping the other man in the genjutsu. 

Obito is caught off guard and curses his rookie mistake. Kakashi would probably mock him if he knew this. 

'Tch.' he thinks and walks around the mindscape he is in. He has already tried to dispel the illusion, it didn't work. 

_ "Nii-san, why?" he sees a little boy cry out as a slightly older Uchiha Itachi stands before him, their parent's dead bodies in their feet.  _

He sees a version of himself cutting down members of his clan like weeds. He had planned this, but seeing it is shocking. Is this... the future? That he caused? Will cause. 

_ "Hate me, resent me, and when you're strong. Come kill me." _

He feels the pain, the hurt, the agony in his chest when he views these memories, of this 'Sasuke'. 

He sees the years spent chasing his older brother. Betraying his friends, his village, feels the shame of never being enough. 

_ "Sorry Sasuke, this is the end."  _

He cries when he sees Itachi's bloody smile as he pokes his forehead and falls lifeless on the ground. Feels a spark of satisfaction on finally getting revenge and only numbness after it. Sees through Sasuke's eyes as he talks to his future version who tells him the truth of the Uchiha massacre. 

Sees the death of Danzo by his hands. 

The attack on the Kage summit. 

The start of the fourth shinobi war. 

_ "Did you think you matter to me? Nothing does, just like that foolish girl we made sure would die by your comrade's hands exactly when you see it!" Madara laughs.  _

He falls to his knees upon learning of Rin's death. Of the seal on his heart. Meeting Naruto and joining him and Kakashi on the right path for once in his life. He's Obito again, not Madara, not Tobi, not a mask. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a lie. There is no perfect world. 

And then he dies. 

Protecting the boy who'd have been his little brother in another world. 

He sees Kaguya being defeated. 

And then he sees Sasuke fighting Naruto to death once more. He wants to yell and scream, because finally,  _ finally,  _ everything is on the right way again. But he can feel the hollowness in his chest when he fights him. The pain and anguish. And who is he to judge someone for stupid decisions? Sees the sky one last time before his eyes close. 

And then he's back in Amegakure, standing at the village gates in front of 'Uchiha Sasuke', beside a concerned Konan. 

"Do you want the same future?" Sasuke says and Obito gulps, he can't speak to the boy whose life he ruined just yet, he needs some time to process all this. 

He turns to Konan and says, "Show him to the base, we'll talk later." and with that, he uses Kamui to disappear from there, the last thing he sees is Konan's vaguely confused expression as she nods before he breaks down into sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share your thoughts in the comments!! have a good day/night <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what the frick i just wrote but im going to publish it anyway so im sorry in advance

Sasuke follows Konan to their Akatsuki base, he's shown to one of the many rooms lining the hallway where he spends time gathering his chakra and thinking over his next actions. He'll have to go to Konoha, that's a given, but do what exactly? The Uchiha clan won't back down on their coupe just because of him. Or maybe they will, but the public opinion about them won't change and it'd be the same all over again. 

He could kill Danzo and the council, maybe even the Hokage, but that won't improve their reputation either. In fact, it'd be more likely to launch the coupe while the village is in distress. Also, he didn't really want to kill anyone without their crimes being exposed. His first priority to get Shisui, Naruto, Itachi, and the children unaware of their clans plans to safety. They'd inevitably be caught in their crossfire. The village Jinchuriki and the red-eyed demons. 

As the sun sets, there is no sign of Obito returning anytime soon. Not like he had thought the other would so soon. Seems like Kakashi and Obito both have a tendency to pull back and lock away when grieving. Without seeing how their actions would affect others. A few minutes pass by as he looks around aimlessly when he hears a knock on the door. 

Ah, it's Konan. But Obito isn't back yet. What'd she want with him?

"Our leader Pein wants to meet you." comes her voice through the door when he doesn't open it. 

Pein. 

Nagato.

Uzumaki Nagato.

Why didn't he think of this before? Maybe things could work out peacefully after all. Or, as peacefully as possible.

"I'll agree to meet Uzumaki Nagato," he replied back after a moment. There's silence after that so he supposes he's not welcome to meet the real deal himself. No worries, he'd be meeting him either way, now or later. 

"Fine, Nagato has agreed to meet with you." she comes back after thirty or so minutes and he's marginally surprised. He had given up hope for her to return after the first ten.   
He gets up, grabbing his sheathed sword and attaching is near his waist before opening the door, coming face to face with Konan. She begins walking without saying anything and he follows equally silent. 

They walk through several corridors before reaching a room. A simple unassuming room. She enters it without knocking and he follows her. Inside in Nagato, seated on a chair without a large amount of black chakra conducting rods attached to him. His face and body are shrunken and he looks like a shell of a human. Truly ghostly indeed. The only thing about him which does not look dead are his eyes. In the faint light, they seem to glow purple. 

Wordlessly, he removes his eyepatch and opens his Rinnegan. Purple eyes stare into each other in silence for a moment before he begins talking.

__________

Naruto looked at his hand. More specifically, his right palm, it had a sun on it. Looked like a drawing except that it kind of glowed sometimes. He doesn't know when it appeared, but he noticed it today morning while heating up water, not for his ramen! But to make some soup. Sasuke-san said ramen is okay for dinner but not breakfast and even bought him so many things to cook! There was a lot of tomatoes but he guesses that's okay. 

Anyway, the sun. Where did it come from? It did look nice though so maybe it's okay. Should he hide it? There's no reason to. With his mind sated for now, he proceeded to pour himself some miso soup for breakfast, keeping the excess in the fridge for later. He also had a bento made for himself today! Sasuke-san bought him orange food colouring as a joke and he made full use of it. Cue the orange onigiri in his tiffin. Maybe Choji would like it!

After packing and locking up (he learnt that it was important to lock everything, though no one would enter his house even if all the doors were left open for some reason), he made way to the academy. The past few days had been amazing. Did having a family feel something like this? Just one person who visited him was so great, it must be so awesome to have two parents and siblings and grandparents and uncles and aunts! He wondered if Sasuke-san didn't have any family as well. Maybe that's why he got so sad sometimes. Wonder when he'd come back again. He did say he has some stuff to do for a few days. 

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" he greeted with a grin as he stepped inside the classroom. The man mumbled a greeting in response, head not lifting from whatever he was reading. Naruto made way to his seat, but as he was going up something caught his attention. Sasuke-teme was looking at his left palm with a frown. Huh, weird. He wanted to sit beside Sakura-chan but... maybe she wasn't so nice, always hitting him and calling him an idiot. He was not. And it was wrong to hit others. Even if it was him. Ah, he could sit beside Shikamaru at the last bench. 

"Hey!" he called out cheerfully and the Nara mumbled a 'let me nap' sleepily. Both Chouji and Naruto snickered. Soon enough, the bell rang and they began their lessons for the day. 

__________

In a place very far away, hidden by whirlpools and tall barriers, the city of Uzushio rejoices for the first time in over a decade. Because someone crossed the waters, someone managed to find the island, someone Uzumaki. The seals spread over the whole of the island and even underneath it tingle with chakra as if calling this person to them. From on a wheelchair, Nagato feels tears run down his cheeks he first time Yahiko's death. Because this is everything. 

Everything his parents had ever told him about. The waters and seals and short trees and red sunsets and elaborate architecture. Everything they told him of a home he'd never see, a home they'd never be able to return to. Their home. 

How did he forget all those bedtime stories and wistful gazes from those years ago?

There was no salvation, he knew that now. 

No matter what he did, the world will remain full of pain and hatred. 

Uzushio. 

His homeland.

Uzumaki.

His clan. 

All gone. 

No, the land was still here. The seals were still alive, the waters still roared. The buildings were still intact. He was still alive, somewhere in Konoha, the last heir of the Main Branch was still life. Spread around the five elemental nations, his people were still alive. Scattered and in hiding, yes. But alive. 

They could rebuild. Become strong once again. Make the world know why Uzu was feared once again. 

Behind him, Sasuke stood holding his chair, looking over the vast land that lay in ruins. Where Naruto's whole clan was slaughtered just like his had been. Betrayed by one of their own because outsiders would never be able to navigate through the harsh currents alone. Only because of Nagato they stood here, at the right place alive. 

Konoha was rotten and Sasuke wasn't a hero. 

His hands weren't meant to fix the system, that could be left to Naruto to do. He would help in building a new system where his brother and family, friends and counterpart would be able to live in peace. 

He just hoped that was enough. 

________________

A nineteen-year-old Sakura sat beside her best friend, her teammate, in the hospital room. Naruto. Ever since his and Sasuke's fight weeks ago, he hadn't woken up. His vitals were stabilized, everything was fine. But he just didn't open his eyes. 

"Maybe he's had enough." Ino had told her one day as they sat in the bar. Naruto? He never gave up. He would be the only person who'd get knocked out over and over but still get up. 

And Sasuke... 

The name was enough to bring tears to her eyes, to make her furious. Because it was because of him that Naruto was in this condition.

And he himself was,

He was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR <333
> 
> im back once again after a long time and no shame whatsoever. hope you enjoyed it somewhat at least! leave suggestions/ideas for the next chapters, i like adding in stuff you guys comment :)
> 
> im currently dying because i really want to watch episode 5 for AOT S4 , I JUST KNOW ITS GONNA BE AMAZING AND IM SO HYPED. and no i dont read the manga so no spoilers 
> 
> see you all next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> \- this book is probably not going to be sandaime friendly, according to me he was very sentimental and too much of a pushover to be a strong leader. He had the power to prevent many things that led to the eventual destruction of Konoha but he'd ignored them. He also let danzo get away with a lot lot lot of things which is just plain stupid 
> 
> \- I do not like Sakura as a character either and while there is no major bashing here she isn't a major character in this story. You don't just love a boy who doesn't give you a minute worth of attentiont forever when he's been a complete ass to you unless you're pretty messed up. 
> 
> \- slow updates because I have exams and entrances this year and I mostly write to get away from that and refresh. 
> 
> -thank you for reading, leave comments if you want to!! <3


End file.
